Twin Soldiers
(2 rounds per firet) * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 80 (max 400) (160 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 365 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon released in the 17.3.0 update. Appearance It is a double-barreled assault rifle with a stock, 4X optical scope and the pair of 40-round "Jungle Style" magazines being strapped together. It also has a handguard which has four rails on all sides. At the end, there are two barrels with a muzzle brake. Strategy It deals devastating damage (due to the twin barrel feature), good fire rate, high capacity, average mobility and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Do not be fooled by its ammo size, since this weapon fires TWO rounds per fire. In that case, burst-firing is recommended. *Aim for the head for more damage. *As it boasts a rock-solid accuracy, you can use this in most ranges. Stay out of close ranges though, granted that it performs worse in that range. *Hide in hidden areas if you wish to reload, since the reloading animation is quite slow, since it has two magazines, which add additional weight. *This is useful for severely damaging enemies effortlessly since it has two barrels that fires altogether in one fire. *Use this to finish off weakened opponents. *Keep your shots count, since you will waste ammo easily if you miss a shot. *Not ideal for stealthy play styles, considering the nature of the weapon itself. *Its ability to have two barrels renders this weapon devastating even in Arena and Campaign, since you can kill bosses in the matter of less than 0.5-1 seconds. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account its average mobility. *Keep moving while firing, as it is key for not being hit when sniping. *This weapon is great at eliminating moving targets because of the high fire rate. *This weapon is also good for taking down Jetpack users, although this will take some level of skill. *Due to the fact that it fires two bullets in a single fire, it is useful for group control, provided you are aiming. *Since its firing sound is quite loud, you have to move away after firing. Counters *Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *Be warned that if the users are not dealt with immediately, they will easily kill you regardless of the range. *Be warned that this weapon can be proven devastating when it comes to headshots. *Strafe, as it is devastating when being hit. **However, Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Any one-shot kill weapon can easily make short work on its users. *Strike when the user is reloading, as its reload time is atrocious. **However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. *Its firing sound is quite audible, so you can easily know where its users are. *Avoid its shots, since it fires two bullets in a single fire, which is quite deadly if used correctly. *Area damage weapons (specifically the ones that has knockback) are good counters to its users, as those will disorient their aim while dealing high amounts of damage. *Avoid its users' sight if all else fails. *Its noisy nature allows you to locate the user easily. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Recommended Maps * Trivia *It is based from the Israeli Gilboa DBR Snake AR-Type Rifle. *It is one of the few weapons that features two barrels that shoots simultaneously in a single fire. *Despite its name giving the player an impression that it should be dual weapons, that is not the case since the weapon name in question refers to two barrels and magazines it possesses. *In the real world, it is quite impractical to wield a double-barreled firearm since the feature in question adds more weight and even recoil and is considered a novelty. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Multiple Shots Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary